


An interesting proposition

by Porsorodis24601



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: Jack asks Barbossa out for dinner to get to know each other better, some secrets are shared and Jack makes Barbossa an interesting proposition.





	An interesting proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)

Captain Hector Barbossa entered The Faithful Bride. It was his favorite tavern, and even though he didn't go often he still enjoyed doing so whenever he could. 

This time when he entered it was different. Captain Teague had told him some time before that his son had some matters to discuss with him. Barbossa thought that was a weird thing to ask of someone. He hadn't spoken to Jack in a very long time, and it seemed very strange that suddenly he wanted to speak to him. He just hoped that this wouldn't be either a trap or a prank of some sort. 

"Oi! Captain Barbossa!"

And there he was, that boy, Jack Sparrow. Jack waved at Hector in a motion that indicated that he wanted him to sit with him, and Hector somewhat reluctant agreed to go. 

"Aye Lad, it's been too long since we last spoke to each other. "

He saw what the younger man was drinking; a full on bottle of rum, without even a glass. Why didn't it surprise him?

"Yes, with all the adventures we're having I can say we've been pretty busy. "

Barbossa rolled his eyes at Jack's comment while giving him a small half smile. Jack had always been a cocky boy, and from the brief interactions they had with each other, he had learned to deal with it. 

"Aye, that be true. "

Jack took the bottle he was drinking from and inclined it towards Barbossa, as if offering him a sip. Barbossa didn't mind sharing the drink with the boy, but at the time he really didn't feel like drinking. He politely shook his head not taking the boys offer. Jack then brought the bottle back to his lips and took a very long sip, almost finishing the entire thing, while the older man watched intrigued. 

"The last time that we saw each other was five years ago, Jaack, when we first met at the Brethren Court. It surprises me that you still remember me. "

Hector's bright blue eyes crossing with Jack's russet colored ones. Jack then made himself comfortable in the chair where he was sitting by kicking his feet up and putting them on the table. 

"How could I ever forget someone like you, captain Barbossa. "

From his beautiful blue ocean like eyes, to his reddish auburn hair, to the very weird fashion sense that he had; Barbossa was an unmistakable man. And Jack was aware of that. Aware of all of Barbossa's uncharacteristic, strange yet captivating looks. 

Barbossa gave one of those strange smirks that he gave when he didn't know how else to respond. 

"So, how you've been doin'? Is life treating you well?"

Hector couldn't do this any longer. He had never been one for small talk, he wanted to get straight to the point. 

"Is there something you want from me, Jack?"

Jack raised his eyebrows surprised by Barbossa's sudden words. 

"It's Captain Jack now actually. "

Jack became really proud after he became captain of his beloved ship, and he would repeat the statement to people the times it took for them to call him that. 

"Fine then!"

Barbossa repeated his previous statement, but slower. With more emphasis on the words. 

"Is there something that you want from me, Captain Jaack? "

There was something special in the way that Barbossa pronounced Jack's name. He stretched the vowels, as if trying to keep the name in his mouth as long as he could. Jack was fascinated by it. 

"Actually, there is something that I've been meaning to ask of you, but for that we shall meet tomorrow here and discuss it over a drink. How does that sound? "

"Are you asking me out on a date, Jack Sparrow?"

"I guess you could call it that. "

Barbossa's facial expression showed everything he could think about. Since the moment he met Jack; he had taken an interest in the young man, but he never actually thought anything like this would happen. 

"Jack, why would you ever want to have a date with me? I'm like twice your age!"

He couldn't believe it, either he was crazy and imagining the whole thing or Jack was crazy for asking something like that. 

"Curiosity, and why not? Since the day I met you I found you to be a mystery. You interest me. I don't know a lot of things about you Barbossa, I want to know more. I want to know your story. "

"Then, I guess I'll meet you here tomorrow, Lad. "

Jack grinned like a fool at the older man and made a hand gesture to him as if saying goodbye, then both me stood up and left without another word.  
Barbossa couldn't believe this was really happening, yet he was actually looking forward to seeing Jaack the next day. 

\----------------------------------------  
Hector entered the tavern again, at the same time he had done the night before. In the distance he saw Jack sitting in the same spot he had been in the previous day, but now instead of a bottle of rum he had two.

As Barbossa swiftly approached the table; he grabbed a chair and sat down next to the younger man, their knees softly touching each other. 

"So, anything you'd like to know about me Jaack?" 

Again, Barbossa didn't have time for games. He cut straight to the chase. He had been waiting too long for this conversation and wasn't going to waste a single minute. 

"Well, for starters; I don't even know your first name. "

His name. Barbossa's name was his best kept secret. He almost never told anyone about it, and didn't even think it was strange that people didn't know his first name. 

"My name is not something that I like to tell people a lot, lad. "

"Are you ashamed of it?"

Ashamed? Why would anyone ever think that. Barbossa was never a man who would be ashamed, he did like to keep his distance, but it was never because of shame. 

"I guess I just prefer to keep my relationship with other people professional. It's better if they don't know my first name. "

Jack started to get closer and closer to Barbossa, their faces inches apart form each other. He could smell the the alcohol on Jack's breath, even though it wasn't pleasant Barbossa couldn't resist him. 

"Oh, but I feel our relationship is not going to be very professional from know on, mate."

With each word their mouths closing the distance between them. 

"And how do you know that Jaack?"

"I just do, trust me on this, mate"

Suddenly Jack took Barbossa by his neck and pulled him closer so that their lips would meet. The kiss was passionate, very passionate for a first kiss, but Barbossa reciprocated the kiss happily. They both felt like something they had never felt before. Jack kissing him had been one of the best experiences of his life, and he knew that it could have been just because of the rum, but one way or another he wanted to enjoy the moment. 

After a few minutes of making out Barbossa suddenly pulled away from Jack, the younger mans lips not wanting to get separated from his. His voice almost out of breath, Barbossa spoke. 

"If you must know, I'll tell you. My name is Hector."

"Hector Barbossa", Jack slowly repeated to himself. Admiring the name in all its glory. 

"That's not a bad name at all. I don't get why you're so ashamed of it. "

Barbossa rolled his eyes playfully at the younger man. No matter how much Jack annoyed him he somehow still liked him, there was something that drew him closer to Jack, something he wasn't able to describe. 

"Alright Jack, but you will be the only person allowed to call me that. "

"I promise you, I will, Hector."

Hector was now the one who flung himself on Jack, kissing him passionately and desperately. Both of them enjoying it like never before. This time it was Jack who pulled away and spoke out of breath. 

"Hector, would you be interested in a position aboard my ship as my second in command?"

"Are you offering me to be your first mate. Jaack?"

"Aye, That I am. "

They both started kissing again. It was ridiculously desperate, like they had both been waiting to do so since the day they had met. 

Hector Barbossa was certain today was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
